


Act Appalled

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [110]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Family, Feels, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve finally meets his baby.One-shot based on the song Act Appalled by Circa Survive.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	Act Appalled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

I had stopped what I was doing and hunched over, holding onto the dresser in our bedroom.

"Steve, you okay baby?" Billy asks, placing his hands onto my hips.

"Y-yeah." I'm in so much pain. I've been having really strong and intense contractions which are worrying me because I'm four weeks early. So Billy and I are trying to pack a bag so that we can head to the hospital.

I lift myself back up and open the drawer grabbing some socks and pairs of underwear for us.

"Here, why don't you go sit and I'll finish this." He says, bringing me to the bed. I just let him sit me down and I finished putting everything in the bag while he grabbed the rest. He packed whatever was left then got me up. I got another contraction and held onto his arm tightly.

"Wait Billy." I whimper, hunching over again. God these were so incredibly painful.

"Ow, this hurts." I groan and feel Billy rub circles on my back. I stand back up once the pain dies down a bit and he slowly brings me outside to the car.

He gets me in and buckles me up before getting in on his side.

"You doing okay, baby?"

"Yeah." My breath hitched as I sat, uncomfortably.

"I hope we make it." He says before turning his head to back out of the driveway.

We hit every red light on the way, of fucking course. But we eventually made it and just in time because these contractions were killing me.

Billy practically had to carry me inside and I was given a wheelchair right away.

"I'll meet you in there, baby."

"Please hurry." I say, my voice shaking.

**\---**

"Steve, I'm a little worried because her heart rate is a little low. And if you push well I'm not quite sure what will happen to her. She's in distress right now which is causing you these painful contractions and to go into premature labor." I listened to everything my doctor said. She had worry written all over her face, so I really don't know what she's going to do.

"So since you're ten centimeters dilated. I want you to start pushing and see if you can bring her head down. Then we're going to bring you to the OR so that if I have to perform an Emergency C-Section to get her out, we'll already be in there. Okay?"

"Okay." She gives me a sad smile and leaves the room quickly. Billy gives me his hand and I take it. He presses his lips to my temple and says, "I'm going to be right there with you baby." He tucks a few pieces of my hair behind my ear and gives me another kiss.

My doctor comes back with a few nurses and she gets my legs up, having me start to push.

I just did a few quick pushes then she covered my legs back up with the blanket.

"We're going to bring you to the OR now. And Billy, you're going to have to change into these." He nods and takes the scrubs from the nurse going into the bathroom to change.

They detach my bed from the wall and start to wheel me out into the hall. Billy came out of the room dressed in the blue scrubs with his hair tied back and came right over to my side. He grabbed onto my hand and walked with me as they continued to wheel my bed down the hall.

When we reach the OR, Billy gives me another kiss before they bring me in while he waits out here for a few minutes. Those few minutes felt like an eternity, but he was let in and was standing right next to me.

The nurses had put my legs up into stirrups and my doctor was currently watching my baby girl's heart rate on the machine. She got a doppler and put some gel on it before pressing it underneath my bump. We could hear our baby's loud heart beating, echoing around the room.

"Alright, I want you to start pushing again soon." I nod and feel Billy massage my shoulders.

She lifted up my gown and my bump was now on full display with the baby monitor wrapped around it.

"You're getting a contraction, Steve. Nice big pushes." She instructs.

I nod and bring my chin to my chest, pushing down.

"Good job, Steve. Keep pushing like that and she should be out soon."

"Okay."

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

"Big push Steve. Come on, her head is coming!" I was exhausted from pushing so much and with her head not coming it's making me worry that they'll have to do a C-Section to get her out. The last thing I want is to have surgery but if they need to save my baby girl then so be it.

"I...I c-can't breathe." I say, losing my breath.

"Someone put an oxygen mask on him!" Billy never let go of my hand and would occasionally run his fingers through my hair.

A nurse comes to put the oxygen around my face and I push it in closer to my nose as far as it'll go and take deep breaths.

"You're okay baby, you're doing great Steve/ She's just taking her time to get here. No matter what, she's gonna get here Ange, I promise." He says, still running his fingers through my hair.

"I want you to try to push again Steve. Really, really hard, okay?"

"Mhm...yeah." I say and take a few more deep breaths before getting ready to push.

"Come on baby, you got this!" Billy says. He pressed his hand on my back so it was arched up as I pushed.

"Perfect. Big push Steve.”

"Agh! I can't push! It hurts too much! She's never gonna come out!"

"Steve, listen to me. Her heart rate is dropping and we need to get her our fast. I know it hurts, I know it does but just try to push through the pain. She needs you right now. Your daughter needs you to get her here, Steve."

"Hey, baby, look at me." Billy whispers and tilts my chin up.

"I love you so, so, so, so, so much. What you're doing for our baby girl is amazing and I praise you for it. You've got this babe, just focus on her and don't worry about anything else just her and her getting here, okay?"

"Okay." He kisses my forehead and I look back down at my doctor.

"Alright Steve, chin to your chest and big big push." I nod and feel a contraction so I push as hard as I possibly can.

I scream but go again.

"Aww, I can see her head baby. Push Steve, you're doing great!" Billy says. He was grinning like crazy as I pushed.

"She's crowning Steve! Baby has lots of hair! Gimme another big push!"

I grunt loudly as I push. I let it go quickly and see some fluids release.

"Her head is out. You're doing great. Just a few more and she'll be here."

All of the sudden, the heart monitor started to beep rapidly.

"What's going on?"

"Her heart rate is dropping, we need to get her out fast. Lay him flat on his back please!" Everyone was running around in the room doing something and all I could do was hold Billy’s hand and worry. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks as I lay there.

Billy’s free hand never left my shoulder, as he was squeezing it letting me know he was worried too but didn't show it in his face.

"Push Steve! Nice and hard!" I started to push and could feel my doctor trying to pull out the baby. "Push, push, push!" She continued to pull the baby out.

I scream loudly again and open my eyes seeing how blue my baby girl was and had the cord wrapped around her neck. They cut it immediately and unwrapped it before carrying her to the other side of the room.

"She's not responding!" They kept repeating and I couldn't do anything besides lay on this fucking bed and have my husband by my side. He looked down at me, bent over so that we were face to face.

I could see his tear stained cheeks as he said, "She's gonna be okay, Steve. She's gonna be okay." He kept repeating and would kiss me over and over again.

I watched as they rolled my baby girl out in an incubator then I really knew something was wrong.

"What's going on with my baby girl? Why can't I see her?"

"She's not responding to anything and is having trouble breathing. With her being almost a month early, we're trying everything we can to ensure that she makes it out alive and well but for right now all we ask you to do is just don't lose hope because she's a fighter just like you. Once you deliver the placenta, we'll get you back into your room so that you can rest and give you an update on your baby."

"Okay." I look up at Billy, teary eyed and sniffle.

"It's gonna be alright baby, she's gonna be okay."

"But you don't know that Billy, for all we know she might not make it and I won't be able to live knowing my baby girl died because of me."

"Steve, none of this is your fault. She's not going to die, she's going to make it and she's going to be full of life."

I wasn't so sure if I should believe him or not.

**\---**

"Steve, Steve wake up baby." I'm shaken by Billy who's hovering over me.

He smiles towards the door. I look over and see a bassinet being rolled into the room by a nurse.

"Someone wants to meet their mommy." She says, smiling. 

I look back at Billy and he nods his head. I sit up in bed and the nurse brings over my baby girl. She places her into my arms and I'm just at a loss for words. She was beautiful and was breathing on her own. She was tiny and yet the brightest blue eyes.

I smile at her and feel a lump form in my throat. "Hi sweetheart. I'm your mommy, baby girl. My god, you're so beautiful. More beautiful than I could've ever imagined. Your daddy and I are so proud of you. You're our little fighter and we love you so much." I peck her forehead and feel her hand reach up to my face, touching it.

My heart swells feeling her gentle touch.

"Billy, come meet your daughter." He sits next to me in the bed and we both take in our daughter's features.

"You are so perfect, baby girl. I love you so much, sweetheart. My little fighter."

I cradle my daughter against my chest and feel tears pour out of my eyes.

I'm just so happy she's okay and is gonna be okay. She's a perfect combination of Billy and I and I couldn't ask for anything better than to have my baby girl here with us. 


End file.
